


“Baby, stay still, you don’t want to make daddy angry.”

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [45]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, forgive me Father for I have sinned, lol Imma go hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25523260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Hinata has some secrets that he would prefer Kageyama to not know. What happens when a strange man, Oikawa, finds him in a bar and threatens him with his past mistakes?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 15
Kudos: 167





	“Baby, stay still, you don’t want to make daddy angry.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MEEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MEEN/gifts).



> I’m really sorry this took so long, it’s just that I had to think of a good plot or one that is decent to write. I hope you enjoy! And again I’m sorry for the wait! I didn’t understand the NTR ting so I tried my best ╥﹏╥
> 
> Please do not read if you are sensitive to blackmail, rape and nonconsensual sex when drunk!!!! 
> 
> Please do enjoy!

Dimly lit lights scatter around the bar, creating an orangish look to the room. Large neon signs spread out across the place, giving the worn down bar more of a vintage effect. This is the only place Hinata ever felt safe, except for being entangled in Kageyama’s arms. He usually visited the bar on nights he wished not to disturb his boyfriend.

Tonight was one of those nights, Hinata needed to get away from his stressful 9-5 job that he hated with a passion. By the time he turned eighteen he had no other choice but to choose the most simplistic job career possible. It wasn’t as if it did pay well or hours were long, truthfully it was the routine that made him slowly lose his mind. Waking up at six, eating and showering before seven, getting to the train station by seven-thirty, arriving at eight-fifty; lunch at twelve and the rest of the day proceeds. That's why it was sometimes calming to break the routine, just to go to a bar and go home later than usual. It kept him level headed. 

With a heavy sigh Hinata looks down at his watch, he jumps up in surprise when he realises its gone past nine. 

“Shit!” He says through gritted teeth as he pictures the scenario when he gets home. His worried boyfriend asking him a bundle of questions and asking him if he’s okay or if he needs anything. 

“Shoyo?” An unfamiliar voice calls from the other end of the bar, Hinata zaps his head up in the direction of the sound. “It’s me, Oikawa. Don’t you remember me?” A hand touches the younger man’s shoulder, he glances up and furrows his eyebrows. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t have time for this.” Hinata brushes him off, he removes the man’s large hand off of his shoulder so he could put on his cheap jacket. 

“Do you really want to be leaving that fast?” Oikawa questions, his hand grasping the shorter man’s wrist as he walks towards the door. “Shoyo, I don’t think you want to leave so soon.” He whispers in the ginger’s ear. 

“Can you please let go? I don’t know who you are.” Hinata attempts to shake off the mysterious man’s hand, but his grip only tightens. “Sir, you are hurting me.” He announces, his face grimacing in pain. 

“Then listen to me and don’t fucking leave.” Oikawa says demandingly. “You wouldn’t want Kageyama to find out.” His vague words widened the eyes of the officer worker, what did he know?

Helplessly Hinata looks around, trying to lock eyes with another customer but it was no use as they all are in deep conversation with one another or sucking the faces off of each other. He glances at the door and thinks for a moment, if he ran, Kageyama might find out and if he stays something worse can happen, what is he going to do? With a pained sigh he turns around to the gentleman who had a playful smirk on his lips. 

“Good choice.” Oikawa praises, leading them over to a booth that alienated them from the rest of the customers. 

“What do you want?” Hinata asks, his voice wobbling in fear. 

“I’ve been watching you for a long time. You have always fascinated me.” Oikawa admits, resting his head on his hand. “What made me love you more, was that beautiful, erotic sex tape of you getting fucked by Atsumu and Osamu whilst your committed boyfriend was waiting for you to come back to the dorm. Getting fucked by twins, how did it feel?” Hinata gulps loudly and stiffens in his seat, sweat precipitates on his forehead, just how much did this guy know?

“I was drunk. I would never do anything to hurt Kageyama deliberately.” Hinata defends, punching down on the sticky wooden table. His chest moving up and down in an uneven pattern as he boils with anger. “I didn’t enjoy it. I was forced.” 

“Does this look like the face of a person who was being forced?” The brunet pulled out an image from the video. “Look at your wonderful face. Look at how lost in pleasure it is. You loved the idea of getting fucked by twins, didn’t you? The taboo feeling of being unfaithful, it makes your cock harden, doesn’t it, Shoyo?” Oikawa smirk grows more dark and sinister, Hinata had to look away, his face made him uneasy. 

“I was drunk. I didn’t know any better. I never wanted it.” Hinata sobs, clenching his hands into fists. Tears fall from his eyes as the anger replaces itself with guilt. 

Surprisingly the odd man doesn’t respond to his answer, he stares off in the distance as if he was thinking. His face twitches from a smirk to a smile, he laughs at himself a couple of times. Hinata watches the man, just looking at him makes him scared. His facial expressions did not compliment the emotionless glimmer in his eyes. Everything about this man frightened him. 

“I’m sure your committed boyfriend is worried about you, go home.” Oikawa says, his words laced with irony. Hinata hurriedly gets out of his seat, before he can run out of the bar a hand wraps around his wrist again. “If you don’t come to this location tomorrow and wear what is in the bag. Expect your video to be sent out to your friends, family or anyone you have ever spoken to.” The stalker wraps Hinata’s trembling fingers around the handles of the bag, he pats his hand and sends him a smile. “See ya.” 

-

Hinata found great difficulty in opening his front door, his fingers too jittery to grasp the key and put it in the lock. He crouches down on the floor to pick up his keys, he bites into his coat as he feels a loud sob forming in his throat. For a couple of moments he stays in that position, feeling pitiful and guilty. He stares at the key on the ground, contemplating whether to pick it up and try again or just give up; if he doesn’t do what Oikawa wants him to do, then his world would be taken away from him. 

Just as he goes to open the door, Kageyama swings it open, his jacket zipped up messily and still wearing his pyjamas. 

“Shoyo, where have you been?” Kageyama exclaimes, pulling his boyfriend into a tight embrace, breathing in deeply. 

“T-Tobio…” Hinata chokes out, squeezing the taller man in to bring his body closer to his. Kageyama’s long arms wrap protectively around the smaller man’s frail body. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asks, his voice sweet. “We don’t have to.” He reassures, stroking the ginger locks he loves so much. 

“I lo-love you.” Hinata whimpers out. 

“I love you too.” 

-

“It’s the weekend, where are you going? I thought we could stay in and watch some volleyball… things.” Kageyama mumbles the last part, realising he sounded a bit pathetic. 

“I won’t be long. I will be back in no time. I love you.” Hinata sends him a bright smile and gives his red cheeks a kiss. 

“Don’t be too long because I have a late shift at the bar tonight and I want to see you before I go.” He mutters, scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. Still after five years of being together, Kageyama still has difficulty in communicating his feelings. Yet that is what Hinata did love about the man. 

“See ya!” 

-

Hinata stares at the address given to him and at the large building that is stood in front of him, he does this a couple of times, dumbfounded by how luxurious the place was. The building was tall, it was about three (maybe five) times bigger than his apartment complex. It just screamed rich and pretentious. 

After analysing the building, he walks up to it and he looks around for the entrance; it was hard to find due to the whole front being glass. Luckily a couple of people walk out of the building indicating where it was. He rushes over to the door before it closes, the rich couple stares at him in a little disgust. Whispering to each other about the mysterious ginger boy. Hinata offers them a dirty look and enters the penthouse complex. 

“Tenth floor, apartment eight and code is six-three-two-nine.” Hinata mumbles to himself, looking at the lift’s buttons in confusion. 

“Are you having difficulty?” A stranger asks, his presence frightens the short male to death. 

“Haha… Yes…. Umm… Can you help me?” Hinata asks, pointing at the button and scratching his chin to emphasise his confusion. 

“Sure.” The man replies. 

To much of a surprise, Hinata feels the man’s hand grope his behind and knead softly at the flesh. 

“Sir, get your hand off of me.” He snaps, grabbing onto the man’s hand and pulling it off of him. 

“I thought you were part of that business. You look like you need a good fuck.” Hinata instantly retaliates to the man’s cruel words by slapping him across the face and spitting on his shoes. 

“Like you can give me the good fuck I want.” Hinata sneers, walking out of the lift and finding the emergency stairs instead. He goes up to the third floor and goes back to the lift, knowing the man has gone already. 

Finally he found his own way to Oikawa’s penthouse. Unexpectedly the lift opened in his apartment which made Hinata growl, rich people annoyed the fuck out of him. 

“I thought you wouldn’t make it.” Oikawa greets, throwing his arms around Hinata, giving a kiss to his cheek. 

“Don’t waste my time.”

“Ohhh scary!” The brunet mocks. “You didn’t come here to talk and you definitely didn’t come here to talk to me like that.” Oikawa places his drink down on the side and glances at the short man with his usual lifeless eyes. “Let me see if you wore what I gave you.” Hinata flinches a little, he looks away from the man with a slight blush on his cheeks. 

Slowly he starts to undress, slipping his trench coat off his shoulders and kicking off his shoes in the process. He then begins to unbutton the baggy shirt and unzips his worn out trousers, he throws them both to the side. 

“Are you happy?” Hinata covers his chest and lower half with his hands, he looks up at the man and then away, again. 

“You look like how I imagined you.” Oikawa runs his hands over his body, touching the fabric that covered his chest, rubbing his thumbs teasing over his covered nipples. “I knew you would look good in lingerie. I bet Kageyama doesn’t even see you this lewd… huh? My little princess.” He whispers in his ear, teachings his hand down to touch his still limp cock. “I don’t care if you don’t get aroused, that thing is useless to me anyway.” 

Oikawa pulls away from the short ginger and drags his trembling body over to the couch. 

“Let’s get comfortable.” He says in an ironic manner, he crawls atop of the smaller man trapping him in. Before he continues, he searches aimlessly for the remote, he clicks his tongue once he finds it. “Let’s watch something whilst we do it.” Hinata gazes over at the television anxiously, having a twisted feeling on what the man was going to put on. 

“Don’t.” He begs, reaching his hand out to smack the remote out of his hand. 

“No, no, no, baby.” Oikawa chuckles, trapping the younger man’s wrists in one hand and keeping them still above his head. He places his knee on the ginger’s genitals and rubs down to prevent his legs from kicking. “I know all your weak points, princess, don’t think your pathetic strength will compare to mine.” He whispers in his ear, biting down on his earlobe. 

“Stop! Please stop.” Hinata pleads, tearing up and facing towards the sofa’s backrest, drenching his upper arm in his tears. 

“You know your crying face always turns me on, I’m already hard from it… Can you feel how hard I am, princess?” Oikawa presses down his groin against Hinata’s thigh and rocks his hips up and down, moaning louding in his ear. “You feel it? You make me feel so good, Baby.” He comments as he continues to grind down on his milky thighs which makes Hinata sob more. 

“Ohhh! I forgot about the movie!” Oikawa lifts up his hips with a slight groan. “Lets see, how your first time really went? Did you lie to Kageyama about him being your first? Awww poor him, he’s such a good boyfriend. He even works two jobs to help pay off your school debt. You don’t deserve him at all. He should be living happily with a beautiful wife and children somewhere up in the country.” Oikawa clicks his tongue and shakes his head, Hinata cries more as he hears the video begin to play in the back. 

He knew all well that Kageyama is too good for him, he knows that he deserves to have a happier life. Everything about Kageyama was too good for him, even down to his cute snoring face or his loud ‘Boke’, he deserved none of that. But Kageyama is stubborn to leave him.

“Snap out of your day dream and look at how well you are taking Osamu’s fingers. Your virgin hole was lewd from the beginning, how does it feel now? Let my fingers have a taste.” Oikawa grabs Hinata’s face and forcibly makes him watch the screen. More tears rub down his face as he rewatches the worst moments of his life, he never wanted to see this again; never. 

“Why do you-you hate me?” He asks, his voice trembling. 

“I don’t hate you, Princess. I love you.” The brunet replies, yanking down his lacy lingerie and placing his wet fingers on his rim. He circulates his fingers around the tight area, slicking it up to make it easier for penetrating. Slowly he inserts one finger in, he grunts at the tightness of the hole. “Fucking relax!” Oikawa demands, slapping the younger man's thigh, this only made his hole tighten more. “You’re going to rip off my finger.” He jokes, but his voice is clearly angry. “How can you take Osamu’s fingers so well? Do I need to fuck you drunk?” Oikawa starts to pump his finger in and out of his whole, wiggling it inside him and twisting it till he finds that muscle which supposedly makes one spasm from pleasure. 

“I don’t like it!” Hinata whimpers, pushing away from the older man, he kicks his legs frantically around in hopes to hit the man and escape. 

“Baby, stay still, you don’t want to make daddy angry.” Oikawa snarls, huffing heavily in irritation at the young man’s persistence. “Fucking bend over the coffee table. I won’t say it twice. Do it now.” He demands abruptly, moving out of the way for Hinata to get in position. “This way you can see yourself get raped whilst being raped, it’s so lovely!” Oikawa curts, smashing the ginger man’s chin against the coffee table and pulling it back to give him the full view of the TV. He takes off his tie and wraps it tightly around the boys wrists. 

“Can you see yourself? Look at Atsumu’s fat cock get devoured by your throat, look at the pleasure in your eyes as you feel Osamu’s cockhead tease your twitching hole. Oh look he records it, it’s so filthy for a pure boy.” Oikawa spreads Hinata’s cheeks apart and watches how the muscles clench and gape around nothing. He forces two fingers back into his hole, he doesn’t listen to the officer worker’s pleas for him to stop, he continues to finger him and stimulate his prostate as much as he desires. “You are twitching so much. Are you getting turned on by watching yourself get fucked?” Oikawa brushes his fingertips around his insides, touching every point he knows that will get the younger man hard. To his demise his fingers aren't doing him much justice, he frowns a little when he realises Hinata is still limp. 

“Do you only get hard when you are stuffed with a cock? Do fingers not get you to full completion?” Oikawa teases, adding a third finger in which got a reaction out of the smaller man. 

“Ngh- fuck you! Only Kageyama can fuck me how I want to be fucked.” Hinata replies with gritted teeth to prevent the guilty moan from bubbling out of his lips. 

“Well in that video you don’t seem to need Kageyama.” Oikawa mentions, violently tugging at the ginger locks to make him face to screen again. “Let me turn it up, maybe you need to hear yourself to remember how good it felt.” The brunet grabs the remote and unmutes the TV, instantly a loud moan erupts from the sound bars. 

“Fu-Fuck Atsumu-mhmm yes! Osamu f-ah! You’re fucking me-mmhmm!” 

“You like that Hinata, I wonder how Tobio is feeling? What do you think he’s feeling, Osamu?” 

“He’s probably waiting for you to go back to your door so you can celebrate your birthday with him.” 

“Stop it!” Hinata screams, desperately wanting to cover his eyes and smash his head against the glass table till he falls unconscious. “I didn’t-I didn’t want it. I didn’t! I didn’t!” He yells as more pathetic tears fall from the corner of his eyes. 

“Jesus, you are such a crybaby.” Oikawa grains, rolling his eyes at the young man’s sudden outburst. 

The brunet decides to ignore his cries and begs, he removes his fingers out of Hinata’s hole which looks well stretched enough for his cock. He grabs the lube from the coffee table and spreads it around Hinata’s rim and his cock. Gently he places his tip up against his hole and roughly pushes in, closing his eyes as he feels the walls wrap around his cock. The immaculate sensation feeling like ecstasy. 

“Your hole is so perfect.” Oikawa moans, moving his hips in small rapid thrusts, not pulling out completely. “Yeah~ You’re clenching so tight, you love my cock don’t you? Tell me how much you love it?” He continues, thrusting his cock more deeper and faster than before. Pulling all the way out till his tip is being hugged by his hole, he keeps a firm grip on his hips as he thrusts back in. He switches the position of his cock with every thrust to get the best angle to fuck the younger man in, once he hears a hesitant moan sound from him. He chuckles lightly and slams right back into his hole, directing his head to brush over his prostate. 

“I-I hate it!” Hinata whines, watching himself on the screen with tears streaming down his face as he feels his hole being stretched out by another man’s cock. He clenches his hands into fists and bites his lip till he feels it bruising. He won’t allow the man to win, even if he tortured him till collapse. 

“Have you fucked Tobio yet?” 

“No, you guys are my-my first.”

“That’s nice.” 

Oikawa steadies his pace, keeping his thrusts hard and rough, giving the younger man no rest. A loud regretful moan sounds from Hinata as he feels the older man’s hand grasp his neglected cock. Slowly he pumps his hand up and down, dryly jerking him off which brought more stimulus to his cock that he would like to admit; a weird pleasurable feeling that his body enjoyed. Oikawa grins at the reaction, he offers his thanks by touching his pulsing tip and rubbing his thumb over the slit, digging it in and messing around with the precum. He brings down his cum-coated hand down his cock as he starts to fasten his pace of his thrusts, the sound of his hand moving up and down the younger man’s cock along with his thrust muffle the sound of the TV. 

“Ngh-“ Hinata moans, his body reacting on its own to the pleasure, he disliked the feeling of his body not comporating with his mind. Everything he said no to, his body screamed yes and asked for more. “I fuc-fixing hate you.” Hinata adds, trying to keep his quivering legs balanced; he’s never hated his body. 

“That’s like music to my ears, princess. Say it again, it just makes it harder.” Oikawa announces, keeping a firm grip on his cock and pumping as he rocks his hips back and forth, not caring that his hips are leaving red, bruising marks on his cheeks. He found enjoyment in picturing Kageyama questioning the young man about these bruises; he wonders will this be their downfall? 

Oikawa thrusts start to gradually get slower and more inconsistent, his moans get more louder as he hears his end. He observes his cock entering the small man, grinning at how effortlessly his cold slid in, it was so wet and warm inside him, it brought the older man’s cock so much joy; he’s never cummed this quickly in his life. Before he spills inside the man, he grabs his phone and switches on the record. He gets a good shot of his cock disappearing in his heat along with the faint stubborn moans of Hinata. This will be good jerk off material for the rest of his life. 

“Aww- Fuck! You’re so good at milking my cock, Princess. This should’ve been your profession.” Oikawa slams his hands on either side of the young man as he fastens up his pace once again as he draws himself to the end. He slams and continues to slam till his lower abdomen tightens and gives him his final release. Again he grabs his phone and takes an adorable picture of the swollen hole with cum dripping down, he makes sure to get the lingerie in the shot.

“Thank you, Hinata.” He kisses the young man’s cheek. “Want to cum?” He asks sweetly, touching his hand gingerly over his throbbing cock. Hesitantly he nods, Oikawa grins at his response. He tightens his grips on his cock and pumps it harshly, using the cum from his hole to wetter his cock. Giving his cock long, fast tugs. Messing around with his head. Mixing their cum. Licking his ear and whispering lewd things. In no time Hinata cummed all over his expensive carpet with tears of regret flowing down his face. Yet again, his body lost control due to pleasure. 

“Can I-I go now?” He sobs, looking back at the older man with hate in his eyes. “You g-got what you wanted! I want to leav-leave!” Hinata barks, trying to pull out of the restraints that bind his hands together. 

“Before you go, my cock needs cleaning. Clean it.” Oikawa sits himself on the couch and replays the video, watching intently at how Osamu’s fingers are working wonders on the short man’s hole. He watches his skill, memorising that for next time, it looked fun. “Come on.”

Hinata finds it greatly difficult to turn around in the tight spot, Oikawa just observes his struggle not bothered to help the young man. Instead he starts to demand him to move fast to scare the office worker, he adds dark chuckles to further fright the man. 

Once Hinata is in front of the older man’s cock, he wastes no time in licking the excess cum off of his sizable cock. He sucks on his tips and grimaces at the salty taste, he makes him want to vomit. He licks stripes up his cock to catch all the cum on his tongue, he swallows the stinky substance to satisfy Oikawa. With tears crawling out his eyes he takes his cock all the way into his mouth, finding it difficult to adjust his throat around his large cock. Little sobs sound from his lips which just send jolts of pleasure throughout the older man’s cock.

“You’re done, bye.” With that Hinata tugs at the restraints so the man will untie them, Oikawa teases him, loosening them then tying them. This goes on for a couple of moments till the young man starts to yell at him again and cry like a big baby. “Say hi to Kageyama for me!” 

-

“You said you would be a couple of hours, it’s been five. Have you been crying? Your eyes are puffy? Are you okay?” Kageyama asks, worry fills his face as he looks at his trembling boyfriend. “Are you not going to tell me again?” The black haired man questions, wearing a frustrated frown on his face. 

“Not now, I will when I can.” Hinata answers, his voice hoarse and wobbly with a tone of regret. “But I think we need to have a big talk when you come back.” He adds, brush passing his boyfriend without looking in his eyes. How can he look into his sweet boyfriend’s beautiful eyes when he’s got the cum of a stranger dripping down from his hole? 

“Shoyo, you know I love you no matter what.” 

“Kageyama, I don’t think you will love after finding out what I’ve done.” 

“Wh-Why are you calling me by my last name? Did I do something?” Kageyama rushes over to his boyfriend in fright, he tries to figure out all the possible things he’s done to anger the small man. “Was it because I called you short and Lev laughed at you? I’m sorry for that- it’s just a joke! I love ho-how small you are!” 

“Kageyama! No!” Hinata screams, pushing his boyfriend away from him. “It’s me not you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> If there is something that makes you uncomfortable, please comment so I can put it as a warning. And I apologise if I didn’t add it.


End file.
